Song Chang Ui
thumb|276px|Song Chang Ui Perfil * Nombre: 송창의 / Song Chang Ui (Song Chang Ee). * Profesión: Actor(Musicales,TV y Cine), Modelo, Cantante. * Fecha de nacimiento:'''24-Enero-1979 (36 Años) * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 1.81cm * Peso: 67kg. * Signo zodiacal: Acuario. * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: '''WS Entertainment. Dramas * Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) * Dr. Frost (OCN, 2014) * The Woman Who Married Three Times (SBS, 2013) * The Great Seer (SBS,2012) * Syndrome (jTBC, 2012) * A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) * Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) * Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) * Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) * The Scale of Providence (SBS, 2008) * Yi San (MBC, 2008) * On Air (2008) cameo * Golden Bride (2007) * 101st Proposal(SBS, 2006) * The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC,2005) * My Sweet Bloody Lover / "나의 달콤한 피투성이 연인"-Drama City (KBS2,2005) * Wedding (KBS2,2005) Tema para Dramas * ''Because I love you ''tema para Golden Bride (2007) Películas * A Reason to Live (2011) * Green Days: Dinosaur and I (2011) voz de Chul Soo * A Lone Tree (2010) * Once Upon a Time in Seoul (2008) * Pacchigi! Love & Peace (2007) * My Girl and I (2005) * Emergency Act 19 (2002) Musicales * '''2014: Blood Brothers * 2013: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat * 2012: Gwanghwamun Love Song * 2012: Elisabeth * 2011: Gwanghwamun Love Song * 2010: Turandot * 2010: The Sorrows of Young Werther * 2009: Hedwig * 2008: 200 Pounds Beauty * 2006: Hedwig * 2004: Singin' in the Rain * 2003: Jesus Christ Supersta * 2002: Blue Saigon * 2002: The Play Videos Musicales * Baek Ji Young - Love is Enough (2007) * Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today (2007) Premios * 2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia, Drama Especial - Actor (Life is Beautiful) * '''2008 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Golden Bride Curiosidades * Educación: Instituto de Arte de Seúl. * Lanzó un sencillo titulado "Love 101" el 28 de marzo 2008. * El 02 de Junio del 2011, hizo pública su relaciÓn amorosa con la cantante Lisa, con quien trabajó en el musical Gwanghwamun Love Song. * Fue parte del elenco de Family Outing durante un periodo corto de tiempo. * Terminó su relación con la cantante Lisa en abril del 2013 despues de 3 años juntos. * El actor Song Chang Ui ha perdido 5 kilos (aproximadamente 11 libras) para su papel como el genio psicólogo en el nuevo drama de OCN, “Dr. Frost”. Para representar a la perfección al extremadamente brillante pero frío personaje, el actor ha perdido una cantidad de peso considerable desde el mes pasado. A pesar de su horario, Song Chang Ui hizo alteraciones en su dieta y asistió a clases de boxeo para poner a punto su figura. * Tiene cierto parecido al actor Yoo Yun Suk. Enlaces * Pagina Oficial * Perfil (Nate) * CYworld Pagina Personal * HanCinema Galería L-chang-ui-song-198b36cd.jpg|Song Chang Ui 131.jpg|Song Chang Ui 600full-chang--ui-song.jpg|Song Chang Ui Song Chang Ui.jpg|Song Chang Ui f455e094208fb6ac8bc7a71448f5fcac1278546635_large.jpg|Song Chang Ui Song_Chang_Ui3.jpg|Song Chang Ui Song_Chang_Ui9.jpg|Song Chang Ui Song_Chang_Ui010.jpg|Song Chang Ui song-chang-ui.jpg|Song Chang Ui Song-Chang-Ui7.jpg|Song Chang Ui Song-Chang-Ui13.jpg|Song Chang Ui